Our journey begins
by FuckingFrenchy
Summary: Une conférence. Un homme. Une femme. Une histoire. Il est préférable d'avoir vu la saison 3, mais ce n'est pas obligé. Hank Landry/Mindy O'Dell


Our journey begins

Le début de la soirée était un peu flou. C'était sûrement dû aux nombreuses flûtes de champagne qu'il avait vidé afin d'éloigner au maximum l'envie irrépressible de fuir cette réception qui le tenaillait. Il se souvenait de certains visages familiers, des poignées de main échangées et de quelques paroles prononcées mais les détails restaient confus. Combien de temps était-il resté ? Il l'ignorait, beaucoup trop longtemps à son humble avis. Avait-il participé à beaucoup de conversations ? Sans doute nombreuses étaient les personnes qui se passionnaient de criminologie et qui voulaient l'interroger sur son livre. Avait-il répondu aux questions ? Il n'aurait put le jurer. En revanche, il se rappelait parfaitement de la seconde où il l'avait vue. Il venait de récupérer une nouvelle flûte et s'était laissé piéger par deux trentenaires qui se disaient intéressées par le profilage. Clément et un peu ailleurs à cause des vapeurs de l'alcool, il n'avait pas souligné la différence entre la criminologie et le profilage. Et puis il n'avait pas voulu paraître discourtois devant d'aussi charmantes jeunes femmes. Mais bien vite la conversation était devenu un cumul de spéculations entre les deux jeunes femmes et Hank avait alors finit par se désintéresser de leurs dires et avait tourné la tête. Et là, il l'avait vue. Vêtue d'une resplendissante robe de soirée de couleur pourpre, elle venait de faire son entrée dans la salle déjà pleine aux alentours de vingt-deux heures quinze. Le regard du professeur de criminologie avait tracé la silhouette menue et fragile de cette beauté fatale, notant des courbes élancées, sa peau laiteuse et le paradoxe qui se lisait sur son visage. Il ne lui avait fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour être charmé et moins d'une minute pour lentement s'approcher.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, il s'était présenté, avait baisé sa main avec tendresse et entamé la conversation. Il avait sentit qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout mais s'était laissé conquérir par sa beauté rare. Peu lui importait qu'elle ait des secrets Hank n'avait nullement l'intention de lancer des projets d'avenir en sa compagnie. Et puis il avait bien noté la présence d'une alliance au doigt de la jeune femme. Se cachait-elle d'un mari influent ? Peut-être. Avait-elle honte d'un époux derrière les barreaux ? Possible. Face à toutes les hypothèses qu'il pouvait aisément soulever, Hank jugea préférable d'ignorer cette promesse de mariage pour se focaliser uniquement sur Mindy, car tel était son nom. Un prénom dont la simplicité ne faisait que ressortir l'élégance de la femme qui le portait. Ils avaient discuté. Il ne savait plus combien de temps exactement. Une poignée de minutes ou peut-être des heures. Il n'en avait cure, à vrai dire. Tout son être avait été porté sur cette merveilleuse créature qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait rien vu d'autre qu'elle. Ses longs doigts enroulés autour de sa flûte, son ravissant sourire franc, ses grands yeux gris payne survolant les différents invités un à un, son décolleté plongeant, la longue ouverture de sa robe qui remontait jusqu'à la hanche. Il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle. Elle, dont la courbe de ses hanches avaient semblé l'appeler. Elle, dont la chaire avait été parcourut d'un léger frisson à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait devant elle, créant un rapide courant d'air. Elle, dont il ne savait rien mais qui, inexorablement, l'attirait. Il se penchait vers elle, prêt à lui souffler dans le cou mais une voix masculine l'en avait empêché. Hank avait pâlit, arrêté dans son geste avant même d'avoir put esquisser un mouvement complet. Le Doyen O'Dell, son employeur, venait de se joindre à eux et avait enroulé un bras autour de la taille fragile de Mindy. Hank n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il avait eu peur de comprendre. Et puis il avait recouvert la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Elle était l'épouse de son exécrable patron ? Soit. Cela allait, certes, compliquer toute éventuelle relation entre eux, mais, paradoxalement, c'était aussi ce qui la rendait d'autant plus excitante. Un amour interdit, en quelque sorte. Est-ce qu'il était amoureux d'elle ? Il n'en savait rien. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il allait de femmes en femmes sans éprouver le moindre sentiment à leur égard. Elles étaient un divertissement dans sa vie et lui, il était le piment qui venait mettre un peu de piquant dans leur pauvre vie sexuelle. Les deux partis trouvaient leur compte dans cet arrangement et Hank n'avait jamais cherché à s'engager. Mais il avait sentit que Mindy était loin d'être comme toutes ces autres pimbêches de femmes mariées. Elle avait un charisme naturel qui l'avait séduit dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

Et puis il s'était éloigné, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons du Doyen. Il avait continué à lui lancer des regards en biais, ceci dit, comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'elle était toujours là. Il s'était fait discret et savait qu'elle avait fait de même. A la manière de deux adolescents, ils n'avaient pas cessé de s'observer à tour de rôle. Ils avaient patienté jusqu'à ce que le moment critique ne se présente à eux. Hank avait perdu la notion du temps. Les secondes avaient duré des heures. Les heures, une éternité. La lune était haute dans le ciel lorsqu'enfin, il l'avait vu passer la porte discrètement. Le Doyen O'Dell était occupé ailleurs, Hank n'avait pas hésité. Attendant quelques secondes il avait finit par la rejoindre à pas de loup. Le couloir, vide, était plus frais que la salle de réception et cette fraicheur soudaine lui avait fait fermer les yeux un court instant. « _J'ai crût que vous ne viendriez jamais…_ » Il rouvrit les paupières, sourire aux lèvres, fit un pas, tendit la main maladroitement pour caresser sa joue. Elle recula. Il ne comprenait pas. « _Pas ici_ » sourit-elle tendrement avant de tourner les talons et se glisser dans l'entre brasure d'une porte. Il la suivit. Une nouvelle fois. C'était une salle plutôt vaste et lumineuse. Le manque de meubles l'agrandissait encore un peu plus mais permettait au criminologue de ne voir qu'elle. Elle, dont la robe dessinait les courbes alléchantes. Elle, qui tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux manipulateurs et aguicheurs. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. En quelques enjambées, il était près d'elle, fondant sur ses lèvres sauvagement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le frappe pour ce manque de délicatesse, elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire. Il sentit une main caresser sa nuque tandis que l'autre s'accrochait à sa chemise. Il ne put retenir un sourire contre ses lèvres.

Un bras langoureux autour de sa taille fine, il la collait contre lui. Sentir sa chaleur contre son torse lui procurait une sensation nouvelle. Il descendit ses baisers dans son cou lentement, la vit rejeté la tête en arrière pour mieux le laisser faire. Un instant après, il l'allongeait sur le sol, la robe jetée nonchalamment à quelques mètres de leurs deux corps serrés, son propre costard trois-pièces éparpillé un peu partout. Son bassin contre celui de Mindy, il lui vola un baiser alors que ses ongles s'encraient dans son dos. C'est sûrement à cet instant qu'il eut la réponse à sa question. Oui. Mindy avait été différente dès son entrée mais il y avait plus et s'il avait été incapable de mettre un doigt dessus, il avait finalement trouvé le nom qu'il cherchait tant. Ce n'était pas juste une histoire d'attirance ou de virilité. Sa réputation de joyeux tombeur n'entrait même plus en compte à cet instant, non. Sa relation avec Mindy O'Dell était une histoire d'amour. Un amour caché, un amour passionné. Il caressa sa hanche sensuellement, s'amusa à déposer mille et un baisers au creux de l'épaule nue de la jeune femme, tirant des frissons et quelques soupirs bienheureux à celle avec qui il venait de partager un moment unique.

Où est-ce que cela allait les amener ? Il l'ignorait. Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont Hank était persuadé c'est que ce n'était que le début.


End file.
